Talk:Episodes which stink !!/@comment-78.70.172.204-20120406161020
Okey before we start I want to point out that these episodes are fake and that I have no intention to make people believe that these episodes are real, this is just my idea for a fanmade season. I´ve already posted the first two-parter episodes, but I will most likely not post the full versions of the other episodes since I think the summary tells you what the episodes will have in store. Now on to the episodes: 'Ep 1/Ep 2: ´´ The Origin of Harmony, Part 1 ´´ and ´´ The Origin of Harmony, Part 2 ´´ -'''Nocturne, the being of darkness wants to engulf Equestria in complete darkness. Twilight and her friends tries to stop him with the Elements of Harmony but with no success. They head on a journey to find answers. Will they be able to stop Nocturne and save Equestria before it´s too late? '''Ep 3: ´´ A Flutter to be Reckoned With ´´ - '''Fluttershy wants to overcome her fear of dragons, so she and Rainbow Dash sets out to find some dragons in hopes that Fluttershy will look at dragons in a different way. '''Ep 4: ´´ Apple´s Fool Day ´´-' It´s Apple´s Fool Day which means everypony gets to play tricks and pranks on eachother. Rainbow Dash is set to prank as many ponies as she can before the day is over. But she might be in for a competition since there´s apparently somepony else that is a step ahead of her. 'Ep 5: ´´ A Golden Appletunity ´´ - '''Applejack is on her full way of getting all apples down from the trees when she suddenly spots a tree with golden apples. She never noticed that tree there before. Applejack decides that she´s going to use these apples to make the best cider in Equestria. But does she know what the apples might have for a side effect if you drink golden apple cider? '''Ep 6: ´´ A Griffon With Tricks ´´ -' Gilda shows up again in Ponyville. And she still prefers to be mean and making ponies cry. She does seem to be able to use magic which makes Twilight and her friends suspicious towards Gilda. She shouldn´t be able to use magic. Could there be somepony else that does the magic for her behind the scenes? '''Ep 7: ´´ Teacher With a Spark ´´ - '''Cheerilee is sick and can´t take care of the class at school today. Twilight talks to Cheerilee and says that she can take care of the class while Cheerilee gets some rest. Will Twilight be able to be responsible enough or will the class be to much for her to handle? '''Ep 8: ´´ Pink in Park, Babysitter ´´ - '''Pinkie takes Pound and Pumpkin to a funland park that recently arrived to Ponyville while Mr. and Mrs. Cake have to make cakes and cupcakes for the upcoming festival in Canterlot. Pinkie Pie will have her hooves full with Pound and Pumpkin. Will the twins behave while they are around other ponies with their fillies and colts in the funland park? '''Ep 9: ´´ Tag Flying Performance ´´ - '''Rainbow Dash wants to compete in the performance show that will be held in Canterlot. She will get to show her skills and speed. But there´s only one problem. It´s a tag performance, meaning she needs to work together with somepony. She does have Fluttershy and Derpy, but do any of them want to compete in the performance show? '''Ep 10: ´´ A Star Out of the Blue ´´ - '''A unicorn stallion appears from a portal that opened up in the sky. Wondering were he was he began to ask a few ponies in Ponyville were he was. After getting information he decided to build a house just outside Ponyville near a river. Pinkie shows up and introduces herself and the stallion did the same. Pinkie introduces him to her friends and they have fun time talking and other stuff. Were did this stallion come from and what could his intentions be? '''Ep 11: ´´ Filly With Flight ´´ - '''Scootaloo wants to be able to fly so she asks Rainbow Dash if she can help her learn how to fly. It will not be easy for Scootaloo but she won´t give up until she has learned how to fly. The question is, is she ready to take that step though? '''Ep 12: ´´ A Rare Chance to Scale High ´´ - '''Spike wants to impress Rarity but she´s usually busy making dresses that she never really notice of him. But Spike got an idea that he should find as many gems as possible cause maybe that will impress Rarity. Will this be the right thing to do or will Spike find himself in deeper trouble than before? '''Ep 13: ´´ A Christmas Special ´´ - '''Everypony are preparing for christmas. They are buying gifts for christmas day. Twilight and her friends are preparing to celebrate christmas together. Pinkie and Derpy will be making the special christmas cupcakes, Rarity and Fluttershy will be putting up the decorations, Applejack and Rainbow Dash will be in charge for the punch which will be served with the cupcakes. Twilight however is thinking about that new stallion Flamestar that arrived to Ponyville. He will be spending christmas all alone. '''Ep 14: ´´ When Nature Calls ´´ - '''Fluttershy wakes up to a loud noise, she looks out of the window to see what´s going on. Some ponies are taking down trees nearby her house. She won´t tolerate that since all her animal friends live there in the forest. The ponies are apparently making room for a new shopping mall. Will Fluttershy stand up for her animal friends and will she be able to make the ponies change their minds with the construction of a shopping mall? '''Ep 15: ´´ Pet Gathering Day ´´ - '''Twilight and her friends decide to meet up with their pets to play and have fun. But Derpy does not have a pet, so she tries to find one. Will she find a pet, and what kind of pet will it be? '''Ep 16: ´´ Mastering the Art of Time ´´ - '''Twilight wants to learn to controll the time spell better and she gets help from Flamestar since he has quite the experience with different kinds of spells. Will Twilight master the time spell with the help of Flamestar or will it end in disaster? '''Ep 17: ´´ Cutie Slumber Party ´´ - '''Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo decides to throw a slumber party and they decide to invite their entire class. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decides to ruin the slumber party. But will it be worth ruining the slumber party or will they actually enjoy the slumber party instead? '''Ep 18: ´´ Speed With Success ´´ - '''Rainbow Dash has been invited to a Canterlot racing competition, the fastest flyer that gets to the goal wins a prize. This will be her chance to make The Wonderbolts notice her. But Fluttershy and Derpy decides that they also want to compete in the race. Three friends racing against eachother, how will this end? '''Ep 19: ´´ Harmony and Chaos Collide ´´ - '''Discord escapes from his stone prison and drains the Elements of Harmony of their power. The ponies decide to use Twilight´s time spell to travel back to the past and Flamestar comes along aswell. They meet Star Swirl the Bearded and Accord. Accord is Discords older brother. He bestowed some of his power so Star Swirl could create the Elements of Harmony. He restores Twilight and her friends Elements to full power. Accord decides to follow them back into the future to see if he can make Discord stop behaving the way he does. Flamestar however decides to stay in the past, he feels that he is needed here in this time. So everypony leaves Flamestar in past and Twilight fels sad about that. How will Harmony and Chaos end up at the end and what purpose could Flamestar have in the past? '''Ep 20: ´´ A Cake and Muffin Surprise ´´ - '''It´s Twilights birthday and her friends are preparing for the party. Twilight however has been so caught up in her studies that she doesn´t know it´s her birthday. Pinkie and Derpy have to make a cake and muffins, Rarity and Applejack takes care of the decorations and apple cider while Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Spike tries to keep Twilight away from the library until everything is finished. '''Ep 21: ´´ Locust Invasion ´´ - '''A locust swarm is on its way to Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack and Big Macintosh have to protect their farm at all cost. Twilight and the others offers their help aswell. What will happen to Sweet Apple Acres, will they be able to stop the locust swarm? '''Ep 22: ´´ Hooves are Made for Fashion ´´ - '''Rarity needs to find som inspiration for new dresses. She finds out that Derpy has quite the talent in making dresses. But Derpys dresses turns out to be more creative than Raritys dresses and Rarity soon gets jealous. Will this brake the bond of friendship between them or will it work out in some way? '''Ep 23: ´´ Marks of Friendship ´´ - '''Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo discovers their true talents and their cutie marks appear. But they know that this will change their friendship and things will be different from now on. Can they still be friends in the same way as before or will they find new friends and go different paths? '''Ep 24: ´´ The Miracle of Light ´´ - '''Nocturne, the being of darkness returns. He apparently didn´t disappear, he was just hiding in the shadows to grow stronger. And the Elements won´t have any effect on him anymore. Twilight and her friends head to Accord that decided to stay in this time to keep Discord from doing anything bad. He bestows them with a pony in a shining yellow coat. Who could this pony be, is it somepony they know? The final battle is near. '''Ep 25/Ep 26: ´´ Friends to the End, Part 1 ´´ and ´´ Friends to the End, Part 2 ´´ - '''Nocturne keeps getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Twilight and her friends are running out of options. They decide to ask Accord and Discord for their help to be able to stop Nocturne once and for all. Will they be able to stop Nocturne with their combined powers? Everypony in Equestria are cheering for them. This is the final battle. Hope you enjoyed these episodes and leave a comment if you liked it. Thanks for your time. :)